White Day
by Anjo Setsuna
Summary: Finalmente chegara o dia tão aguardado, White Day, aquele dia que se espera ter seus sentimentos retribuídos por uma simples troca. E com ele o medo da rejeição também, afinal o amor podia não acontecer. Dia branco, dia de sonhos tão puros, macios e doces como marshmallow, aqueles três não imaginavam que talvez, só talvez, podia ser um dia queimado como o doce em um dia de fogueira
1. White day

**Notas do Autor**

No Japão é costume dar em retribuição um mês depois, ou seja, 14 de março, presentes ou doces a quem te presenteou no dia dos namorados. A data é conhecida como White Day.  
Era pra essa fic ter saído nesse dia, mas várias coisas aconteceram, mas eu não queria desistir dela e finalmente a terminei. Então resolvi postar ela agora no nosso Dia dos Namorados.  
Como não consegui meu intento original, que era escrever um triângulo amoroso no dia dos namorados, agora vai. Ah se vai! *olhar determinado* (intento que eu acho que falhou miseravelmente haha)  
Notas de vocabulário no fim.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

 **White Day - by Anjo Setsuna**

Era um belo entardecer, os tons alaranjados combinavam com a data festiva do Dia dos Namorados, pelas ruas podia se ouvir risadinhas, suspiros eram trocados e bochechas vermelhas por todos os lados podiam ser vistas.

Mas que inferno, era uma droga de dia quando se é solteiro.

Principalmente quando você não ganhava um mero chocolatinho, nem aqueles de obrigação como o giri-choco*. Karamatsu voltava para casa abatido, mesmo as atividades do Clube de Teatro aquele dia pareciam desestimulantes para a maioria dos membros. Agradecia o tempo gasto na escola, seriam horas a menos com seus irmãos reclamando provavelmente do mesmo problema.

Um cheiro gostoso no ar chamou sua atenção, era salgado e temperado, destoava do clima doce da data. Seguiu suas narinas e deu de cara com uma singela barraquinha de oden. Parecia ter acabado de ser aberta, pois ainda colocavam alguns banquinhos para os clientes sentarem. Seu estômago roncou, revirou os bolsos procurando algum dinheiro e nada, suspirou desanimado, realmente era um dia azarado.

\- Aproximem-se clientes! Bem-vindos, bem-vindos! Promoção de Dia dos Namorados hoje, pague a poção de sua namorada e ganhe uma de graça.

A voz aguda de uma garotinha distribuindo panfletos preencheu seus ouvidos, se aproximou mais da barraca de comida e recebeu um sorriso cordial da menina.

\- Bem-vindo! Acabamos de abrir, mas logo estará tudo pronto.

\- Ah! Oh eu não, não... – Karamatsu ficou envergonhado, não sabia lidar com a atenção feminina, então tirou um par de óculos escuros do bolso do uniforme escolar e colocou no rosto de forma dramática – Eu apenas gostaria de pegar um panfleto, _lady_.

A garota olhou de forma aborrecida e estendeu um papel para o estudante, colada na propaganda havia um pequeno coração de chocolate com o nome do estabelecimento. As bochechas de Karamatsu coraram e ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, agradecendo. A garota pareceu ficar mais irritada ainda e seu tom de voz saiu estranho.

\- Ei, idiota. Você sabe que é giri-choco, certo?

\- Certamente, _my darling._

Olhou enojada e voltou aos seus gritos de divulgação.

Naquela semana Karamatsu passou a chegar em casa mais tarde que o habitual. Depois das atividades do Clube de Teatro sempre passava na barraca de oden para comer. Na primeira vez foi sozinho, ficando decepcionado ao não ver a garota. Nos outros dias alguns colegas do Clube o seguiram, depois de ouvirem falar tão bem da comida, mas nada de ver a pequena garota. Somente no final de semana foi capaz de vê-la, mas não teve coragem de conversar com ela, ficou apenas apreciando sentado na barraquinha sua voz gritante, que vez ou outra vacilava em alguns tons.

Na semana seguinte seguiu a mesma rotina de aparecer com os colegas, ou apenas passar sozinho por perto da barraca de oden. Só foi ver a garota novamente no final de semana, dessa vez tomou coragem e parou para pegar um dos panfletos de sua mão. Ela o olhou cansada, mas deu seu sorriso cordial, que Karamatsu descobriu mais tarde ser por puro profissionalismo.

\- Bem-vindo! Acabamos de abrir, mas logo estará tudo pronto. A promoção do dia é peça dois e pague um. – ela soltou um sorriso travesso que Karamatsu não esperava – E nem precisa ter namorada dessa vez.

\- Ei! Chibimi! Não fale assim com os regulares!

\- Tá, tá... – a garota saiu resmungando baixo – Como se um estudante fosse um cliente que rende...

\- Olá jovem, o que vai ser hoje? - o dono perguntou.

Karamatsu pediu o de sempre, sem prestar atenção na falação do dono da barraca como geralmente fazia. Só conseguia pensar em como queria poder olhar a garota sem ser pelo canto de olho. Ela era adorável ao seu ver, gostava de garotas fofas, e ela com aquele uniforme de vestidinho com babados encaixava em seus gostos desde a primeira vez que a viu, mesmo o ar petulante lhe envolvia. Definitivamente fora paixão a primeira vista, tinha certeza.

Mais uma semana começou e suas visitas a barraca continuavam, mas dessa vez a garota apareceu no meio da semana. No fim de semana já conseguia ter pequenas conversas com ela, que descobriu ser fofa apenas na aparência, ela era bastante brava, o que o assustava as vezes. Mesmo fazendo parte do Clube do Teatro onde lidava com diferentes pessoas, se sentia acuado perto de gente com personalidade forte. Então vezes ou outra recorria aos seus óculos escuros, para encenar à sua musa inspiradora.

\- Aqui, por conta da casa. – o dono da barraca colocou uma porção de oden no balcão.

\- Ah! Não precisa! – Karamatsu estava sem jeito, ajustou afobado os óculos no rosto.

\- Haha não se acanhe, você fez uma bela propaganda, muitos alunos andam aparecendo por aqui, sabia? Por isso a Chibimi até anda me ajudando em mais dias.

\- É, agradeço por me colocar na vida de escravidão, idiota!

\- Chibimi... – o homem advertiu.

O garoto riu sem graça, adorável, definitivamente ela era adorável Karamatsu pensava.

 **xXxXx**

Faltava duas semanas para o White Day, o centro comercial de Akatsuka estava cheio, tanto de ofertas tentadoras, quanto de homens que não queriam lembrar que a data existia, era melhor não pensar em mais um gasto que teriam pela frente. As lojas estavam enfeitadas de detalhes brancos, o cheiro de marshmallow de alguns doces nas vitrines parecia tentador para olhos gulosos.

Todomatsu estava distraído na rua, mexendo em seu celular, havia matado aula e permanecia vestido com roupas casuais para não ser pego por causa do uniforme da escola. Estava impaciente, já havia dado o horário do término da aula e suas colegas de sala não apareciam logo para irem a um goukon, porém, sem aviso uma garota baixinha, vestida em um simpático vestido com babados, parou em sua frente cheia de sacolas.

\- Ei, Karamatsu! Não esperava vê-lo por aqui.

\- Ahm? – o olhar percorreu a pequena garota de cima a baixo, achou-a fofa ao ponto de ignorar a irritação de ter sido confundido com seu irmão doloroso - Oi...?

\- Que cara de bocó é essa, tá dormindo ainda? Vamos, me ajuda com essas sacolas.

\- Oh claro - sorriu cordial e doce – Chibi-chan!*

\- Idiota. - a garota resmungou - Já não basta aquele velhote me chamar de Chibimi.

\- Mas Chibimi realmente combina com você, não acha?

\- Cala boca idiota ou não te dou oden por me ajudar! Esse uniforme maldito...

\- Ei espera!

Todomatsu riu, a garota saiu andando antes mesmo que ele pegasse de fato alguma sacola, ajustou o ritmo com os pequeninos passos e finalmente a ajudou. Pensava onde seu irmão doloroso teria conhecido uma garota tão fofa, ou o fato dele conseguir interagir com uma, e mais incrível ainda de forma tão "amigável" pelo visto. Definitivamente ele ia tortura-lo mais tarde pelo segredo.

\- Ensaiando alguma peça do Clube hoje? Tá todo diferente.

\- Ah, sim – riu – hoje estou interpretando um bonitão. O que acha?

\- Menos doloroso que o habitual.

\- Que tal me ajudar na interpretação? – perguntou travesso.

\- Eu preciso ir pra barraca de oden, você sabe disso. Graças a sua propaganda... – a garota resmungou a última parte aborrecida.

\- Ah é, a barraca – Todomatsu sorriu confiante – mas tomar um sorvete não demora, eu pago, o que acha?

A garota parecia pensativa, colocou algumas das sacolas no chão por causa do peso e suspirou cansada, massageando os ombros.

\- Certo! Aquele velhote que se vire.

\- Yay, vamos!

Todomatsu pegou todas as sacolas de uma vez, Chibimi o olhou surpresa e deu de ombros aliviada. Pararam em uma sorveteria próxima e compraram casquinhas de baunilha, saíram andando tomando o sorvete, pois segundo a garota ela tinha pressa.

\- Você fica bem diferente sem o uniforme, quase não o reconheci.

O garoto quase engasgou com o sorvete, riu nervoso e tentou imitar uma das poses doloridas do irmão.

\- Quando atuo eu entro no personagem, _darling._

Ambos fizeram cara de quem queria vomitar de tanta irritação.

\- Doloroso...

Um pequeno silêncio se fez entre eles, Todomatsu havia entregado algumas das sacolas para a garota, para segurar a casquinha. Ficou pensando se o irmão mais velho havia omitido que tinha irmãos gêmeos para a garota ter o confundido de tal modo, ou se eles apenas ainda não tinham conversado tanto assim. Achou a primeira opção mais provável, pois ele mesmo fazia isso quase sempre, e a forma casual que a garota o tratava só podia vir de algum tipo de relacionamento próximo pensava. Com esse pensamento em mente achou que não faria mal se aproveitar um pouquinho da boa sorte de seu irmão.

\- Ei Chibimi, quer sair no final de semana?

\- Sair? – parecia pensativa – Pra onde?

\- Que tal um filme?

\- Ah! Boa ideia, idiota! Vai sair um filme de um anime que eu quero ver esse fim de semana, se chama Osomatsu-san¹, conhece? Eu vou falar pro velhote que vou sair mais cedo do trabalho.

Todomatsu riu, não esperava aquele tipo de resposta, logo sua risada se transformou em um sorriso perverso imaginando até onde seu irmão teria ido com a garota para ela aceitar o pedido de forma tão fácil e animada. Estavam chegando perto da barraca, entregou a sacolas para Chibimi e ao se despedir beijou a bochecha da menina.

Ela corou, Todomatsu não soube dizer se era de raiva ou de vergonha e saiu correndo antes que algum ingrediente de oden, jogado pela garota, acertasse sua cabeça. Adorava garotas tímidas pensou, pegou seu celular enquanto corria, precisava desviar o caminho do irmão naquele dia e nos próximos, seu encontro dependia disso.

 **xXxXx**

Era a semana do White Day, logo o dia chegaria e na casa dos Matsuno uma cena rara se passava, Karamatsu olhava em uma revista algumas opções de presentes para a data.

Sentado no sofá do quarto, Todomatsu conversava no LINE com alguns amigos da escola, ao perceber o que o irmão mais velho fazia, resolveu provoca-lo.

\- Ei, nii-san, fazendo o quê?

Karamatsu quase deu um pulo de tanto susto, escondeu a revista atrás das costas, mas sem sucesso, logo ela foi confiscada pelo caçula da casa.

\- Oh, escolhendo chocolates?

\- É-é - Karamatsu gaguejou colocando seus óculos escuros e se levantando – Giri-choco, para as garotas do Clube de Teatro.

\- Sei... - o olhar de Todomatsu estreitou desconfiado, logo um sorriso travesso cruzou seus lábios - Você sabe nii-san, ouvir dizer que a moda esse ano entre as garotas são chocolates salgados*, mas é apenas giri-choco que você vai comprar então não importa muito, né.

\- Oh! - um sorriso inocente saiu de Karamatsu que levantava apressado para sair – Obrigado mesmo assim pela dica, _my brother_!

Assim que o shoji* do quarto foi fechado Todomatsu gargalhou, rolando pelo tatame de tanto rir, não imaginava que seu irmão seria tão inocente de acreditar em si, garotas gostavam de doces, não salgados pensou.

\- Desculpe nii-san, mas a Chibi-chan é legal demais para ser desperdiçada com você. - digitou furiosamente na tela de seu smartphone – Certo, últimos detalhes acertados, agora só preciso saber o horário que o nii-san pretende encontra-la e...

O shoji foi aberto repentinamente e uma mochila caiu com tudo na cara do Matsuno mais novo.

\- Totty – o apelido saiu maldoso dos lábios - planejando um goukon novo? Não esqueça de seu nii-chan.

\- Osomatsu-nii-san – a mochila foi jogada violentamente de volta ao dono – Nem que eu morresse levo algum de vocês de novo.

A risada do irmão mais velho preencheu a casa enquanto o caçula irritado saía em busca do chocolate perfeito.

 **xXxXx**

Finalmente chegara o dia tão aguardado, White Day, aquele dia que se espera ter seus sentimentos retribuídos por uma simples troca. E com ele o medo da rejeição também, afinal o amor podia não acontecer. Dia branco, dia de sonhos tão puros, macios e doces como marshmallow, aqueles três não imaginavam que talvez, só talvez, podia ser um dia queimado como o doce em um dia de fogueira.

Chibimi ajudava na barraca de oden como sempre, a data fez o movimento duplicar, assim como sua irritação, já que tinham aberto mais cedo por causa disso. Um pequeno pacote, guardado no bolso de seu uniforme, hora ou outra lhe lembrava que não sabia se queria sair logo dali ou ficar até o que dia terminasse.

Ainda não sabia bem o que esperar quando saísse do trabalho, custava ainda processar o chocolate que ganhara de Karamatsu no meio de todo aquele movimento e pessoas. Ainda conseguiu entender um "pelo giri-choco daquele dia", mas os berros do dono da barraca para que deixassem de conversa foi a deixa perfeita para o garoto sumir. Sua ansiedade só aumentou quando recebeu uma mensagem de Karamatsu em seu celular pedindo para se encontrarem quando ela saísse do trabalho.

\- Aquele idiota, se isso for alguma piada... - tocou levemente o pacote dentro do bolso com as ponta dos dedos.

\- Chibimi nada de celular no serviço!

\- Tá, tá! – respondeu já fechando o aparelho quando viu a notificação de uma nova mensagem – Hum? Número desconhecido. "Podemos nos encontrar quando você sair?" Eu hein... deve ter mandado pra pessoa errada.

\- CHIBIMI!

\- TÔ INDO VELHOTE!

As horas passaram, Chibimi saiu mais cedo do que gostaria, arrumou uma porção de oden para viagem e resolveu caminhar até a praça próxima para pensar no que fazer.

\- Será que eu devia tirar o uniforme antes de ir? – alisou o avental do vestido com uma das mãos e com a outra pegou o pequeno pacote, assoviou alto admirando a marca cara – Giri-choco não vale tanto assim, idiota – sorriu e provou um pedaço – Ah! Salgado! Caralho é bom!

Uma risada atrás do banco que estava fez Chibimi quase engasgar de susto.

\- Então gostou? Era pra ser uma piada – Todomatsu amaldiçoou mentalmente seu irmão, não imaginava que ele teria coragem de entregar algo para a garota na barraquinha – Teste de cena do Clube. – piscou com um dos olhos e sentou.

\- Teste caro hein, idiota. – sorriu, ficando levemente vermelha ao lembrar de alguns supostos testes, pra não dizer tentativas, do garoto com ela.

\- É sério! Aqui, o verdadeiro.

Todomatsu entregou um pequeno pacote branco a Chibimi, que parecia levemente decepcionada ao farejar o embrulho e sentir o cheiro de marshmallow.

\- Tá ensaiando o quê hoje, Karamatsu? – disse aborrecida – Um namorado clichê? Eu não tenho tempo pra isso, isso por acaso vale tanto pontos assim pra comprar dois chocolates? Eu sabia, sempre que você inventa de marcar algo quando não vai na barraca...

A garota parou de falar ao sentir suas mãos sendo seguradas por Todomatsu, que se aproximou um pouco mais de si, enlaçando sua cintura com um dos braços.

\- Chibimi, esse chocolate de agora não é giri-choco, você sabe.

\- Ei idiota – ela empurrou Todomatsu com menos força do que queria, algo no olhar do jovem a hipnotizava – Acho bom isso não ser mais um dos seus testes.

\- Claro que não, eu até tenho tickets de um love hotel, sabia?

Todomatsu sorriu ao ver a cara vermelha e assustada da garota, que agora se debatia com uma força grande demais, pensou.

\- Me larga seu bosta!

\- Chibi-chan não seja timi...

O soco veio sem aviso, ambos ficaram surpresos, Chibimi em choque com o que via recuou uns passos dos dois adolescentes de rostos idênticos que se encaravam enfurecidos. Todomatsu estava caído de joelhos no chão com o golpe do irmão.

\- Todomatsu... – o tom de voz era baixo e ameaçador.

\- Tcs... Que hora para aparecer Merdamatsu.

\- Mas que merda é essa?!

\- Chibimi, _my lady_...

\- Cala a boca! Eu não sei que porra vocês dois... – olhou os chocolates que caíram no chão e sentiu lágrimas esquentarem suas bochechas. – Vão pro inferno!

\- Ei Chibi-chan! Espera...

Todomatsu se levantou, tentou segurar a garota que pegou a porção de oden e tacou com tudo em sua cara, espalhando comida para todos os lados. Os dois começaram a se empurrar numa briga desajeitada, logo Karamatsu tentava separa-los, não se sabe como, mas logo uma mão enrolara no cabelo de Chibimi, derrubando-o no chão.

\- Mas o que?! Okama*!

Os olhos de Todomatsu se arregalaram, Chibimi que já estava chorando aquela altura, encarou o chão em renúncia.

\- Agora você passou dos limites Totty...

Os dois irmãos começaram a trocar socos e chutes, a briga terminou com um Karamatsu vitorioso, que saiu desesperado correndo ao não encontrar Chibimi em canto algum da praça. Após percorrer alguns quarteirões finalmente a achou.

\- CHIBITA!

Gritou com o pouco ar que restou depois de tanta corrida, apoiou as mãos nos joelhos aliviado ao ver que Chibimi parou sua caminhada e lhe encarou.

\- Só... – arquejou – um minuto... – respirou fundo tentando recuperar o ar de seus pulmões.

\- É realmente um idiota...

Chibita ajudou o garoto a se erguer, mas logo sentiu um casaco cobrir sua cabeça, pequenas lágrimas voltaram nos cantos de seus olhos.

\- Desculpa, eu não sei o que o Todomatsu fez exatamente...

\- Agora faz sentido sua versão menos dolorida, he. Ele me deve uma peruca. Nunca me disse que era gêmeo, seu idiota.

\- Ah eu sou um sêxtuplo.

\- Oh que! Mas que merda vocês pensam que podem fazer comi...

\- _No! No! No!_ Eu acho que foi só o Todomatsu que...

O Matsuno ficou sem saber o que fazer ao ouvir o choro sentido do pequeno garoto, então apenas o abraçou esperando pacientemente, o que levou uns bons minutos, até que Chibita se acalmasse.

\- Eu não sou um okama...

\- Eu sei. O dono da barraca me contou que você trabalha assim a pedido dele, ele que me deu seu número aliás.

\- Aquele velhote maldito... Espera, desde quando ele te disse isso?

\- Depois que comecei a aparecer todos os dias – Karamatsu admitiu sem graça – ele tinha medo que eu estivesse "me enganando". – riu.

\- Ele que te disse meu nome também?

\- Ah não, eu vi seus colegas te chamando assim na escola.

Chibita se soltou do abraço, olhando incrédulo para Karamatsu.

\- Você tava me seguindo?

\- Na-não... – pigarreou – talvez...

\- Karamatsu...

\- Ah... haha – riu sem jeito e colocou seus óculos escuros na cara – Apenas estávamos caminhando as ruas do destino ao mesmo tempo, Chibita.

\- Arg cala a boca!

\- Chibita! – Karamatsu chamou aflito ao ver que o garoto voltou ao caminho de antes – Ano que vem, eu po-posso te dar chocolate de novo?

\- Claro. – Chibita sorriu largo – até honmei-choco.*

Karamatsu soltou um pequeno yes empolgado e apressou o passo para acompanhar Chibita, sua mão timidamente entrelaçou a do garoto, ambos sobreviveram ao white day de uma forma que jamais esqueceriam.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **Setsu Notes**

 **Trivia:** a autora que vos fala odeia marshmallow, pelo menos dos que vendem aqui no Brasil. Essa referência ao doce esta ligada a origem da data no Japão hoho. Pesquisem e descubram.  
Quem me conhece sabe que não ia ter outra rota :P afinal, repitam comigo: Karaxbita é amor!  
Eu queria escrever algo no estilo shoujo romântico com clichês colegiais e amorosos, acho que quase consegui :P  
Provavelmente não foi uma das minha fics mais divertidas de ler, mas foi a que mais gostei de pensar em fazer, pq pipocava ideias toda hora, pena que não saiu tudo no papel como deveria.  
Feliz dia dos namorados, até pra quem tá solteiro, afinal mãos tbm são namoradas atenciosas não? :P

*giri-choco: É o chocolate dado para as pessoas que se tem alguma obrigação social, como chefes, clientes e colegas de trabalho do sexo masculino. O termo"Giri" significa "obrigação", portanto, estes tipos de chocolates não têm nenhuma associação romântica.

*honmei-choco – chocolate dado ao namorada/o.

*Chibi – significa pequeno/a, como Todomatsu não sabia quem era a garota, chamou por um apelidinho. Esse trocadilho (Chibi/Chibimi) foi impossível pra mim de pensar em português sem parecer muito invasivo, como "Fofinha" "Ou Pequena", pois certamente acho que o Chibita sentaria a mão nele haha!

¹Sim eu tinha que fazer essa referência besta no UA :B

* chocolate salgado – sim existe gente, e é caro pra caralho. Pelo menos onde eu moro.

*shoji - é nome dessas portinhas de correr nas casas japas

*okama - modo pejorativo de se referir a um homossexual ou travesti.


	2. Oden-choco

É gente, eu precisava fazer a continuação dessa fic, porque eu amo demais esse anime e queria matar a saudade desses dois :3

Para quem não sabe no Japão é costume dar em retribuição um mês depois, ou seja, 14 de março, presentes ou doces a quem te presenteou no dia dos namorados. A data é conhecida como White Day. E vamos a resposta de "Chibimi" hihi!

* * *

 **Oden-choco - by Anjo Setsuna  
**

Chibita tamborilava com os dedos o balcão da barraca de oden, lembrar da fita azul brilhante e cheia de glitter ainda lhe dava arrepios, e um leve rubor na face, nem mesmo ele sabia se era de horror ou de vergonha. Quando a luz deixava o tom mais brando lhe dava agonia, pois uma garota de cabelos marrons aparecia em sua mente de forma vaga.¹

Num piscar de olhos passou um ano, tudo bem que ele havia comentado sobre ganhar honmei-choco*, mas não imaginava que aquele ser doloroso iria se lembrar. Agora precisava retribuir, pensou.

— Arg, aquele idiota! Isso é coisa de garotas! - bagunçou os ralos cabelos que tinha em desespero. - Se fosse oden seria mais fácil…

Como se uma maçã tivesse caído em sua cabeça, o pequeno adolescente correu para o laboratório da escola em busca de seu professor de ciências, Dekapan.

xXxXx

— Humm pêssego? Este ano estão mais empenhadas.

Todomatsu mordiscava um pedaço do bombom recheado, era a última caixa da pilha ganha de doces que sobrara do Dia dos Namorados. Estranhou a caixa tão ricamente decorada sem cartinha de confissão nenhuma. Logo o alerta do LINE piscou na tela de seu smartphone, tirou algumas selfies e encarou o pátio da escola pela janela da sala de aula. Viu um "nanico irritante" passar correndo. Fez uma carranca tão feia, que jurariam ser de outro mundo.

— Passando mal?

O cheiro de café chegou nas narinas do Osomatsu caçula antes da voz, causando um sobressalto.

— Atsushi-kun! Não, não, apenas pensei ter visto um cocô de pombo na janela hahaha!

— Hum…

Todomatsu coçou a nuca sem graça, tentando disfarçar seu desagrado, ainda lhe revirava o estômago toda vez que via Chibita. Pegou mais um bombom da caixa e ofereceu ao seu colega de classe, enquanto mastigava outro.

Atsushi olhou hesitante, franziu as sobrancelhas com a oferta e suspirou, parecia derrotado.

— O que foi? É gostoso! Não tem cartinha, deve ser uma garota muito tímida.

O Matsuno sorriu travesso, pegou finalmente o último da caixa e ia jogar a embalagem fora.

— Você não olhou embaixo da tampa da caixa, certo?

— Hum? Embaixo? Quem colocaria algo ali? E se esbarra nos doces? Não é muito inteligente não acha?

Todomatsu riu como se tivesse falado algo tão óbvio que até Karamatsu não faria, não percebeu o leve rubor na face de seu colega de classe, com seu costumeiro sorriso felino resolveu investigar a tampa, achando um discreto bilhete envolvido em plástico protetivo.

— Ah! É verdade, agora me lembrei, você colocou esse na pilha junto com as garotas da sala, vamos, vamos, me diga como ela é, quando ela pediu pra você entregar?

Atsushi suspirou novamente, se levantando para saída da sala, acenou para o Matsuno com um pequeno sorriso antes de se retirar.

— Já foi entregue, o trabalho de ler as confissões dos chocolate é seu.

xXxXx

— Ora, ora-dazu, Chibita-kun, é claro que posso ajudar com seu presente de White Day! Em Akatsuka não vai ter oden Hiyashi* para vender, ainda está frio. Que tal ao estilo Nagoya*? Você pode usar meu laboratório, acho que tenho todos os ingredientes.

— Nagoya? Ei velhote, se explique.

Dekapan riu da cara desconfiada do garoto, perambulou pelo laboratório, pegando alguns vasilhames para cozinhar, tirou alguns potes das prateleiras mais altas, deixando em cima da bancada.

— Ora, ora-dazu. Você trabalha numa barraquinha e não sabe? - sorriu alegremente e pegou um caderno de anotações - Falta alguns temperos pro caldo. Se quiser começar, eu volto logo. Não mexa em nada-dazu!

— Oi!? Você ainda não me disse o que é!

Chibita encarou a receita no caderno, fez beicinho emburrado, só porque ele trabalhava em uma barraca de Oden não significava que era um expert. Começou seguindo as instruções, olhou o relógio apreensivo, cozinhar todos os ingredientes separados levaria um tempo que ele não sabia se teria.

— Ah então eles fazem o caldo doce? Que diabos! Esse velhote me enganou, isso não deve prestar. Se eu for na loja de conveniência ainda deve ter algum oden enlatado decorado…

Suspirou em derrota, lembrou dos dedos machucados de Karamatsu quando lhe entregou o chocolate no dia dos namorados, ele não podia dar algo pronto, devia ser feito por ele também. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas, a vergonha com tais pensamentos lhe fez rir de si mesmo e começar o caldo do oden, enquanto o resto cozinhava.

— Aquele velhote da barraca merece um crédito, fazer oden é trabalhoso demais, que inferno, por que tudo tem que ser cozido separado e só depois juntar no caldo pra ferver? É bom aquele sobrancelhudo comer tudo, senão…

Uma veia de irritação saltou de sua testa, continuou lendo a receita e sentiu falta de um dos temperos. Logo na parte crucial de cozinhar tudo junto, xingou baixo, procurou com olhar nas prateleiras, bem em cima tinha algo que parecia o que procurava. Subiu na bancada, esticando bem nas pontas dos pés, para ver se alcançava. Quando conseguiu tocar com as pontas dos dedos nas mãos, escorregou um dos pés indo com tudo para trás. O pote veio junto, espalhando todo conteúdo por cima dele, resmungou com o baque nas costas no chão.

— Chibita-kun! Mas o quê? Eu disse para não mexer em nada!

— Ai…

Dekapan olhou arregalado para a cena no chão.

xXxXx

O entardecer já estava chegando, Karamatsu olhou apreensivo para a tela do celular. Era raro Chibita marcar algo, e ele não era de atrasar tanto daquele jeito. Suas bochechas que mais cedo estavam coradas ao imaginar receber seu presente de White Day, agora estavam coradas devido ao frio do restinho de inverno. A praça que combinara encontrar com Chibita já estava ficando deserta.

— Ei, idiota! Desculpa a demora.

O Matsuno quase caiu de susto do banco que estava sentado, a voz fina lhe espantou mais que tudo, na sua frente Chibimi estava presente com direito ao avental de babados.

— Chibi...mi?

Karamatsu viu a cor do rosto de Chibita mudar de tom e um sorriso irritado surgir no baixinho. Desde a confusão com Todomatsu, o garoto nunca mais encontrou Karamatsu naquelas vestes, que usava apenas quando seu patrão pedia na barraquinha de Oden.

— É tudo sua culpa, seu idiota maldito…

Escutou os resmungos do pequeno garoto que mais pareciam maldições sinceras, um calafrio passou por sua espinha, colocou seus óculos escuros no rosto como de costume e se aproximou. Pigarreou sem graça e ficaram se encarando.

— Tu-tudo bem? Você…

— Me lembre de nunca mais entrar no laboratório do Dekapan!

A voz feminina surpreendeu novamente os ouvidos de Karamatsu, ele ficou com receio de perguntar o que havia acontecido, a cara irritada na pequena garota a sua frente conseguiu lhe dar mais medo do que nunca. Logo uma delicada embalagem foi entregue em suas mãos, com um aceno de cabeça Chibita lhe incentivou a abrir, o cheiro doce se espalhou junto com calor da comida e das mãos que se tocavam gentilmente durante a troca.

— Oden-choco, he!

Chibita sorriu sapeca, parecia orgulhoso do seu feito. Karamatsu tremia todo, sem saber o que fazer, sua vontade de abraçar o garoto era enorme, mas o medo de apanhar com o ato também.

— Ei idiota! Vai derramar!

— Des-desculpe!

Rapidamente Karamatsu fechou a embalagem e colocou em cima do banco que estava sentado. Ergueu as costas de forma bem reta e se curvou após isso, em uma pequena reverência.

— Obrigado!

— Ei-ei! Idiota! Não precisa ser tão sério hunf…

Se encararam novamente, seus rostos vermelhos, Karamatsu ergueu timidamente uma das mãos, tocando os cabelos compridos de Chibimi, a peruca parecia realista demais, pensou. Se aproximou mais, seus dedos largaram os fios e percorreram as bochechas gentilmente, sentido a temperatura fria do tempo ali.

— Chibita… Eu… - hesitou - Hum…? O que aconteceu?

— Um pó esquisito no laboratório do Dekapan caiu em cima de mim. - as sobrancelhas de Karamatsu franziram em preocupação - Ah, não pegou na comida!

— Você está bem? - seus dedos que continuavam acariciando as bochechas pararam.

Um pequenino par de mãos tirou o que considerava horrível par de óculos do rosto de Karamatsu. Chibita sorriu com a preocupação genuína naquele rosto.

— Sim, ele disse que logo passa o efeito.

— Efeito?

Karamatsu não teve tempo de pensar, seus lábios foram cobertos timidamente pelos de Chibita, num beijo calmo, trêmulo e desajeitado, ele se posicionou melhor, envolvendo a pequena cintura melhorando o contato. Logo um puf foi ouvido e ambos se soltaram assustados.

— Fe-feliz Dia dos Namorados!

Chibita gaguejou sem jeito, seus cabelos voltaram ao normal e um pequeno volume de pano murchou em seu uniforme.

Karamatsu após o choque riu, finalmente percebendo que Chibita era uma garota completa até poucos segundos. O aperto na cintura no baixinho aumentou, logo ele foi erguido do chão por um Karamatsu risonho, que ignorou solenemente a tentativa de seu namorado de descer.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, Chibita! Por favor cuide bem mim.

— I-diota!

 **FIM Diabético.**

* * *

*oden-choco: uma brincadeira com o sufixo -choco.

*honmei-choco – chocolate dado ao namorada/o.

*oden Hiyashi: é oden enlatado para ser consumido gelado. Admito que fiquei curiosa em um dia experimentar.

*oden estilo Nagoya: o caldo do oden é mais adocicado.

*giri-choco: É o chocolate dado para as pessoas que se tem alguma obrigação social, como chefes, clientes e colegas de trabalho do sexo masculino. O termo"Giri" significa "obrigação", portanto, estes tipos de chocolates não têm nenhuma associação romântica.

¹ Uma pequena referência a essa querida Fadinha que pode ser vista da fic de nome "Flores de plástico não morrem" aqui no fiction net no meu perfil.

* * *

"Vou te mostrar que é de chocolate, de chocolate que o amor é feitoooooo!"

Riariar *sorriso amarelo* Desculpa gente, eu só queria uma coisa coisa doce e despreocupada com esses dois. Feliz Dias dos Namorados, até pra quem só tem uma mão amiga :'D


End file.
